


Widerstand ist zwecklos

by prue



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prue/pseuds/prue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wir waren plötzlich und unvermittelt in das Abenteuer hineingerutscht, dessen Tragweite wir erst nach und nach begriffen und  immer wieder konnten wir nur hoffen, es lebendig zu überstehen. Es ist meine Geschichte, von meinen Gefühlen, einer unbekannten Spezies und dem Kampf um die Enterprise.<br/>(Leonard McCoy x James T. Kirk)</p><p>** Tausend Dank an Velence fürs Beta-Lesen **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Der Absturz

 

„Das bleibt unter uns, klar?“ Jim lächelte mir dankbar zu, hob die Hand zu einem kurzen Gruß und schon schloss sich hinter ihm mit einem leisen Summen die automatische Tür.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen sank ich mit dem Kopf gegen die Tür. Das Material, irgendein hochstabiler Kunststoff mit Stahlkern, war unangenehm hart der Stirn. Meine rechte Hand fuhr an mein Herz, krampfte sich zusammen, als hätte ich dort körperliche Schmerzen. Vielleicht war das auch so. Seit zwei Jahren waren wir nun unterwegs. Voller Enthusiasmus waren wir aufgebrochen, voller Tatendrang und Wissensdurst. Und so allmählich forderte die Abgeschiedenheit ihren Tribut. Während wir uns alle mal einen miesen Tag erlauben konnten, jeden anblafften, dem wir begegnetem (abgesehen von dem Captain natürlich). An Tagen, an denen wir uns entnervt in unsere Labors und Werkstätten einsperrten und niemanden hereinließen, war es an Jim, die gute Laune und die Moral an Bord aufrechtzuerhalten. Und er hielt eisern durch. An manchen Abenden aber trafen wir uns bei mir in der Kabine auf einen Brandy oder einen Scotch. Da war er er selbst. Hier bei mir konnte er müde den Kopf mit den Händen abstützen, seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen und alles aussprechen, was ihm durch den Kopf ging. Dann und wann becherten wir bis in die frühen Morgenstunden, alberten herum und verfluchten am nächsten Tag den bösen Alkohol.

Und irgendwann hatten sich meine Gefühle verändert. Gemocht hatte ich ihn schon immer. Von Anfang an, als wir nebeneinander in dem Transporter zur Akademie saßen. Wir waren zusammengewachsen, waren ein Team geworden und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, unter einem anderen Captain zu dienen. Aus der tiefen Freundschaft war einfach mehr geworden. Heimlich und leise. Und eines Morgens hatte ich in den Spiegel geschaut und gewusst, dass ich mich in James T. Kirk verliebt hatte. Und er es niemals erfahren durfte. Und so stand ich da, mit dem Kopf an der Tür und mein Herz tat mir weh. 

Ich zwang mich von der Tür weg. Lieutenant Andersson hatte ich versprochen, seine Team-Auswahl für die geologische Expedition am morgigen Tag durchzusehen. Für eine derartige Expedition war dies zwar keine Vorschrift, aber Andersson sicherte sich gerne doppelt und dreifach ab. Also schnappte mir mein Datenpadd, entschied mich auf dem Bett auszustrecken und klickte mich, froh Ablenkung zu haben, durch seine Auswahl. An letzter Stelle stand „James T. Kirk“.

„Ha!“, stieß ich überrascht aus. Er hatte den Ausflug mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Normalerweise keine Expedition, bei der ein Captain teilnahm, zu verdenken war es ihm aber nicht. Seit Wochen passierte einfach gar nichts, da war sogar eine langweilige, geologische Expedition eine willkommene Ablenkung. „Nicht ohne mich“, murmelte ich und ergänzte mich selbst auf der Liste. Außer dem Captain, der keine Begründung für die Begleitung einer Expedition benötigte, war ich das einzige Crewmitglied, dass sich selbst ergänzen konnte. Ich brauchte nur irgendeinen medizinischen Grund. Und der fand sich immer.

() () ()

Wir standen auf einem zugigen, steinigen Hochplateau inmitten gewaltiger Achttausender. Wie spitze Messer ragten die zerklüfteten Felsen in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel. Die Gipfel waren schneebedeckt. Der Wind frischte immer mal wieder zu einer stärkeren Böe auf. Das Plateau war nicht groß, eine überschaubare Ebene mit drei steilen Abhängen und nicht weit vor uns eine nahezu glatte Wand, an der sich hoch oben weit über uns die Wolken verfingen. Verzweifelt versuchte ich zu verstehen, was Andersson uns vorhin hatte erklären wollen. Die anderen waren ausgeschwärmt, bückten sich nach Steinen, sammelten welche ein oder kratzen Beläge herunter, die dann in kleine Beutel verpackt wurden.

„Sammeln Sie einfach die Steine mit dem gelben oder blauen Belag ein“, sagte Andersson dann schließlich und verzog dabei keine Miene. 

Jim und ich zogen also vornübergebeugt, nach gelb und blau belegten Steinen Ausschau haltend los.

„Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass du an der Expedition teilnimmst?“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass dich das interessiert.“

„Natürlich interessiert mich das! Seit Wochen sind wir irgendwo in Nirgendwo unterwegs, da ist das eine Neuigkeit und außerdem…“

„Und außerdem“, ergänzte Jim, „Wusste ich bis heute Morgen nicht, dass gegen eine Teilnahme meinerseits gesundheitliche Bedenken bestehen!“

Ich blieb todernst. „Du hast den letzten Leistungstest abgebrochen. Eine Tauglichkeit für Außeneinsätze konnte ich nicht feststellen.“

„Und jetzt bin offenbar ein Sicherheitsrisiko!“

„Nicht in Begleitung eines Arztes!“

„Ich bin der Captain...“

„Und mir ist genauso langweilig wie dir!“ Ich bückte mich nach einem kleinen, blauen Stein und verstaute ihn in die graue Beuteltasche, von der jeder eine mitführte.

Jim schüttelte den Kopf, ein Lächeln umspielte jedoch seine Lippen. Ich mochte diesen Blick aus Humor und gespielter Strenge. „Da ist noch ein gelber!“ Triumphierend griff er nach dem Stein.

Und genau in diesem Moment passierte es. Plötzlich flackerte vor uns die Luft. Es war, als würden sich für einen winzigen Moment die Felsen vor uns verschieben, um dann wieder in ihre eigentliche Position zurückrutschen. Gelbrote Blitze schossen plötzlich und ohne erkennbare Vorzeichen auf uns zu. Jim warf sich auf die Seite, wurde dennoch getroffen, er strauchelte und kam ins Fallen. 

„Jim!“, schrie ich panisch, schnappte nach ihm, konnte seinen Arm erwischen, ihn aber nicht halten. Wir rutschen den steinigen Abhang hinunter. Schrammten über Kanten, schlugen hart gegen herausragende Felsen. „Mein Kopf, mein Kopf!“, war alles, was ich denken konnte. Immer schneller werdend. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mit der freien Hand meinen Kopf zu schützen, mit der anderen hielt ich Jims Unterarm umklammert. Und dann war da nichts, wir waren im freien Fall und für einen Moment war ich sicher, dass wir beide hier sterben würden. Der harte Stein würde unsere Körper zerschmettern, vielleicht sogar in Stücke reißen. „Gestorben, weil Ihnen langweilig war“, würde auf unserer Urne stehen. Was für ein unrühmliches Ende einer so mit Vorschusslorbeeren bedachten Mission. Und dann schlugen wir auf.

Aber es war Wasser. Unglaublich weh tat es trotzdem. Ich paddelte, strampelte so lange, bis ich wieder an der Oberfläche war. Ich japste nach Luft, meine Hand krampfte sich geradezu um Jims Arm. Jim bewegte sich kaum. Was, wenn ich ihn nicht würde halten können? Ich ließ seinen Arm los, versuchte seinen Kopf über Wasser zu halten. Ich schluckte Wasser, hustete und versuchte irgendwie zu schwimmen und hatte plötzlich Boden unter den Füßen. Ein Schrei der Erleichterung. Wir waren am Ufer. Am Ufer! Nicht irgendwo mitten in einem kilometerbreiten See. Mit gefühlt letzter Kraft zog ich meinen Captain und Freund ans Ufer. Obwohl ich spürte, dass ich selbst verletzt war, gönnte ich mir keine Pause. Sofort prüfte ich Jims Vitalzeichen. Er lebte. Der Phaserstrahl hatte ihn an der Schulter getroffen. Ein glatter Schnitt, schmerzhaft, aber nicht lebensgefährlich. Ich tastete seinen Körper ab. Die Uniform war wie meine zerrissen, blutige Schrammen und Platzwunden am ganzen Körper. Sein goldenes Oberteil verfärbte sich rot.

„Verdammt! Jim!“ Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, nur um nicht zu verzweifeln. Mein medizinisches Equipment war weg. Irgendwo verloren gegangen auf unserer Schussfahrt in den See. Nichts außer meinen bloßen Händen. Und es war Jim, der da schwerverletzt vor mir lag. Jim, der nicht wusste, wie ich zu ihm stand, ja es nicht mal ahnte. Ihn zu verlieren war keine Option. Meine Hände zittern. Das war nicht typisch für mich.

„Reiß dich zusammen!“, sagte ich laut zu mir selbst. „Du. Musst. Dich. Jetzt. Zusammenreißen!“

Ruckartig riss ich Jims Uniformjacke auf und schob das schwarze Unterhemd nach oben. Alles war triefend nass und in das Wasser, das an seiner nackten Haut jetzt auf den Boden perlte, mischte sich Blut. Zu wenig, um von der Baucharterie zu stammen. Über meine Lippen kam ein erleichterter Seufzer. Mindestens zwei Rippen waren gebrochen.

Das Ufer war nicht mehr als ein drei, vier Meter breiter Streifen aus Geröll. Direkt dahinter ein Tannenwald mit dichtem Unterholz. Der weiche Waldboden war mir lieber als das harte Gestein und im Wald fühlte ich mich nicht ganz schutzlos. Es würde sicher nicht lange dauern, bis die Enterprise uns finden und an Bord beamen würde. Eine Welle der Beruhigung schwappte durch meinen Körper. Meine eigenen Verletzungen noch immer ignorierend schleppte ich den immer noch ohnmächtigen Jim in den Wald. Ich blieb in Ufernähe, trampelte das Gestrüpp sorgsam nieder, tastete das provisorische Bett sogar ab, nur um sicherzugehen, dass nichts Hartes in Jims Rücken stechen würde. Dann bettete ich ihn auf das Lager. Seine Augen flatterten.

„Jim?“ Ich berührte ihn sachte an der Wange.

„Pille?“ Er konnte kaum sprechen. „Was ist…“

„Wir wurden angegriffen und sind abgestürzt. Bleib ganz ruhig liegen! Ganz sicher sind wir bald wieder an Bord! Ich bin bei dir!“ Ich ergriff seine Hand, um zu symbolisieren, dass er nicht alleine war. 

„Was ist mit den…“ Dann verlor er wieder das Bewusstsein. Da Atmung und Puls stabil zu sein schienen, erlaubte ich mir jetzt, mich selbst zu untersuchen. Mein Brustkorb schmerzte bei jedem Atemzug, aber gebrochen war nichts. Mein rechter Unterarm war gestaucht, wenn nicht sogar vielleicht angebrochen, aber Bewegung war mal abgesehen von den Schmerzen möglich. Meine Hose war am Oberschenkel zerfetzt, die Haut bis auf das Fleisch abgeschürft. Jetzt, wo ich die Verletzung so richtig bemerkte, brannte sie wie Feuer.

Ich setzte mich neben Jim auf den Boden, kontrollierte immer wieder Puls und Atmung. Manchmal flatterten seine Augenlider, aber er kam nicht zu sich. Seine Haut fühlte sich zunehmend wärmer an. Sein Zustand verschlechterte sich. Und schon längst hätte die Enterprise uns finden müssen.


	2. Getarnt

Ich würde Wasser benötigen. Sauberes, abgekochtes Wasser und so lief ich umher, immer Jim im Sichtfeld behaltend, und sammelte trockenes Holz. Survival Training war in jedem Semester an der Akademie Pflichtfach gewesen. Grundzüge der Raumschifftechnik, Luftversorgung, medizinische Grundkenntnisse (diesen Kurs hatte ich natürlich nicht belegen müssen) und Überleben in all nur erdenklichen Vegetationen und Atmosphären. Feuer anmachen hatte nicht dazugehört und so hoffte ich, dass mein angelesenes Wissen aus der Belletristik hierfür ausreichen würde. 

Hochkonzentriert schichtete ich die kleinen Holzästchen aufeinander, als es nicht unweit raschelte. Ich schreckte auf und stand vor einem fremden Wesen. Er erschrak genauso wie ich, obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass es mich schon gesehen hatte. Eine Phaserkanone – ich vermutete zumindest, dass es so etwas war – hielt er auf Hüfthöhe im Anschlag. Adrenalin flutete meinen Körper, mein Herz raste aufgeregt, aber ich blieb abwartend stehen. Trotz der Waffe wirkte seine Haltung nicht übermäßig aggressiv. Eher vorsichtig abwartend. So wie ich. Wir verharrten also eine ganze Weile regungslos, dann hob ich langsam meine Hände und zeigte meine leeren Handflächen. Ich habe keine Waffen, sollte das heißen. Er regte sich nicht, was ich als gutes Zeichen wertete. Bis dahin zumindest.

Mit vor Anspannung leicht zugekniffenen Augen musterte ich mein Gegenüber. Bis auf seine dunkelgrüne Haut war sein Aussehen menschlich. Etwa einen Kopf kleiner wie ich. Breite Schultern, die unter einem Berg bunter Umhänge verschwanden (womöglich war es vielleicht eine Art Tracht, aber das erfuhr ich nie).

„Pille!“ Ein schmerzgequälter Ruf. Alles andere vergessend ließ mich neben meinem Freund auf die Knie fallen. Jim war noch halb benommen, ruderte mit den Armen, versuchte sich aufzurichten. Stützend schlang ich meine Arme um ihn. 

„Pill….“ Nur ein Röcheln und dann ein Husten. Blut. Seine Lunge rasselte. Meine schlimmste Befürchtung, an die ich nicht zu denken gewagt hatte, bewahrheitete sich. Eine der Rippen hatte die Lunge verletzt. Jim hing in meinen Armen, hustete, röchelte, kämpfte um jeden Atemzug. 

„Bitte tu mir das nicht an. Bitte nicht!“, flüsterte ich leise in sein Ohr, drückte meine Wange gegen die sein. Hier in der Wildnis waren mir die Hände gebunden, hier gab es nichts, was ich auf die Schnelle tun könnte. Ich setzte Jim mit einem Ruck weiter auf, sodass der Oberkörper fast aufrecht war, um ihm das Atmen zu erleichtern. 

Plötzlich ein fester Griff an meiner Schulter. Der Grüne, den ich fast schon vergessen hatte, griff mit der anderen Hand nach Jim. Ich wollte ihn abwehren, aber da wurden wir alle drei zusammen entmaterialisiert.

„Was soll das!?“ Ich hatte das Handgelenk des Grünen umfasst und riss ihn von Jim weg, als wir uns an Bord eines (es sah zumindest stark danach aus) Raumschiffs materialisierten. Und es war nicht die U.S.S. Enterprise.

Der Grüne war stark, mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte er mich abgeschüttelt. 

„Er erstickt! Ich muss etwas tun!“, schrie ich. 

Der Grüne rief ebenfalls etwas, was ich nicht verstand. Es klang für mich wie eine sinnlose Aneinanderreihung von Konsonanten. Aber dann sprang ein Universalübersetzer an. „In die Krankenstation. Ich will helfen!“

Es war nicht einmal Zeit für ein erleichtertes Seufzen oder eine Geste, die sein Angebot würdigte. Jim hustete Blut. Wir hakten ihn unter, er war unerwartet schwer, schleiften ihn in die zum Glück nicht weit entfernte Krankenstation und hievten ihn dort auf eine Pritsche. Jim kämpfte gegen die Atemnot, panisch ruderte er mit den Armen, versuchte sich zu entziehen. Er war nicht mehr in der Lage zu registrieren, dass wir ihm helfen wollten. Nur der nächste Atemzug zählte. Der Grüne hielt ihn an den Armen fest und presste ihn fest auf die Pritsche.

 

()()()

 

Schweißgebadet sank ich auf den einzigen Stuhl in der Krankenstation. Jetzt zitterten meine Hände wieder. Ich war am Ende meiner Kräfte. Die Ausstattung des Schiffs war recht willkürlich zusammengewürfelt, manche Geräte waren hochmodern, andere uralt und wiederum andere hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Und so hatte ich mich entschieden ohne die Unterstützung technischer Geräte zu operieren. Zuerst hatte ich Jim notdürftig mit einem Schlauch (von dem ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er jemals desinfiziert worden war) intubiert und während ich dann den Brustkorb öffnete, hatte der Grüne meinen Captain festgehalten. Ein Narkosemittel hatte ich auf die Schnelle nicht ausfindig machen können. Immer wieder war Jim aufwacht, hatte panisch versucht, sich zu wehren und war dann wieder in die Ohnmacht entglitten. Ich konnte erleichtert sein, dass unser grüner Helfer so stark war, dass er Jim verhältnismäßig mühelos halten konnte.

Mir war jedes Zeitgefühl abhandengekommen. Nachdem ich die Wunde säuberlich verschlossen hatte, hatte ich die Medikamente der Station unter die Lupe genommen. Sie waren über Jahre angesammelt worden, manche alt und verdorben, teils mit Inhalten, von denen ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Manche Medikamente kannte ich, konnte sie zuordnen. Immerhin gelang es mir Jim ein starkes Schmerzmittel zusammenmischen. Zur Sicherheit hatten wir ihn dennoch notdürftig an der Bahre fixiert, sollte er aufwachen und wieder versuchen aufzustehen. Ein paar Medikamente hatte ich zur Seite gestellt, ich wollte sie später versuchen zu analysieren, ob nicht etwas zur Beschleunigung der Heilung dabei war oder ich so etwas vielleicht ebenfalls mischen konnte.

„Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen!“

„Was denn?“ Ich blickte den Grünen fragend an.

„Nur mit Messer, Nadel und Faden.“

Ich lächelte erschöpft. „Ist auch finsteres Mittelalter… aber deshalb sind die Sachen an Bord. Für den Notfall eben.“

Bewundernd blickte mich mein grünes Gegenüber eine ganze Weile an. „Ich bin Dornt“, sagte er dann und streckte mir die Hand hin. Offenbar war er sich bewusst, wie sich Menschen begrüßten.

Ich schlug ein. „Leonard McCoy, Offizier der Sternenflotte.“

„Der was?“

„Sternenflotte!“

„Das habe ich noch nie gehört. Ist das eine Organisation?“ Der Grüne schüttelte fragend den Kopf. Obwohl es mich mit Besorgnis erfüllte, dass er die Sternenflotte nicht kannte – denn so weit waren wir nicht von dem Gebiet der Föderation entfernt, als dass es nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre, sie nicht zu kennen – fand ich das Kopfschütteln sehr vertraut. Eine Geste, für die man keinen Universalübersetzer brauchte. Lebte er so abseits oder so für sich, dass er wirklich noch nie etwas von der Sternenflotte mitbekommen hatte?

„Reist du alleine?“

„Alleine. Ja. Ich habe mich hier in den Bergen von Altru versteckt. Ich habe mein Schiff getarnt und Zuflucht in den Wäldern gesucht.“

„Dann ist das dein Schiff, auf dem wir jetzt sind und das auf uns geschossen hat?“ Ich runzelte mit einem Anflug von Ärger die Stirn.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, dass die automatische Verteidigung die Schüsse ausgelöst hat. Das war keine Absicht.“

Wir waren also tatsächlich auf einem getarnten Raumschiff, und das hatte auf uns geschossen. Eine Entschuldigung konnte das kaum wettmachen, wohl aber seine Hilfe. Und für irgendeine Art von Wut und Kritik war ich viel zu erschöpft. Hauptsache Jim war stabil. Meine eigenen Verletzungen wurden mir bewusst und taten auf einmal unglaublich weh. Zerschlagen sank ich in die Lehne des Stuhls. In meinem sicherlich angebrochenen Arm pulsierte der Schmerz. Die Abschürfungen brannten wie Feuer. Und wo die anderen waren, wusste ich nicht. Kein Signal von der Enterprise. Ich sehnte mich nach Jim, nach ihm als Captain, der jede Situation sicher im Griff hatte. Mir war bewusst, dass ich Dornt fragen müsste, wovor er sich eigentlich versteckte und ob wir in Gefahr waren. Stattdessen griff nach einer der vorbereiteten Spritzen mit dem Schmerzmittel und drückte sie mir selbst in den Arm. Augenblicklich spürte ich gar nichts mehr. Das Mittel war stark. Ich fiel, aber diesmal in eine Wolke aus weicher Watte. Alles war plötzlich ganz weit weg.

 

()()()

 

Frisch geduscht und in von Dornt geliehene Kleidung gehüllt, die mir zu kurz und zu breit waren (aber meine Uniform war definitiv hinüber), stand ich jetzt auf der Brücke des kleinen Raumschiffs. Maximal sechs Mann fanden Platz auf dem Schiff. Wenig Komfort (aber eine Dusche), aber starke Bewaffnung. Ein Schiff, das für den Kampf gebaut worden war. Jedoch wirkte an vielen Stellen alt und renovierungsbedürftig. Ich erfuhr, dass Dornt auf der Flucht war, auf der Flucht vor den Borg, die alle Planeten, alle Völker, die er kannte, ausgerottet hatten. Assimiliert sein nannte er es.

„Nein“, erklärte Dornt. „Sie rotten ihre Gegner nicht aus. Sie nehmen sie in ihr Kollektiv auf!“

Ich runzelte die Stirn, konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie sich Gegner in die eigene Kultur so ohne weiteres würden integrieren lassen würden.

Die Sensoren lieferten ein schlechtes Bild aus dem Orbit, dennoch wirkte das würfelförmige Schiff der Borg gigantisch. Ein gewaltiger, schwarzer Schatten, die Enterprise wie ein kleiner Zwerg daneben. Sie war noch da!

„Seit Stunden schon bewegen sie sich nicht. Das ist ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise wird die Besatzung assimiliert und das Schiff ausgeschlachtet.“

„Die Enterprise ergibt sich nicht einfach so und lässt sich ausschlachten!“

Dornt verzog das Gesicht. „Keiner hat sich einfach so ergeben! Die Borg assimilieren vielmehr einfach so. Wie kann es sein, dass du die Borg nicht kennst?“

Und du die Sternenflotte, dachte ich. Sprach es aber nicht aus. „Weil es bei uns die Borg nicht gibt. Zumindest nicht in unserem Quadranten. Keine Ahnung, wo die jetzt plötzlich herkommen!“ Es entfuhr mir heftiger als gewollt. Entschuldigend hob ich die Hände. „Wir hatten seit Wochen keinen Kontakt mit anderen Völkern. Ich habe wirklich keine Vorstellung, wo die Borg so scheinbar aus dem nichts herkommen und wieso wir das nicht gemerkt haben!“

Besorgt rieb ich mir über die Stirn. Jim lag schwer verletzt auf der Krankenstation, die Enterprise angegriffen und das Weltall plötzlich von Borg bevölkert. In mir keimte der Verdacht, dass entweder ein Wurmloch im Spiel oder die Zeitlinie aus irgendeinem Grund manipuliert worden war. Womöglich auch beides. Leider gelang mir und Dornt kein Abgleich der Sternenzeit, seine und meine Zeitzählung waren grundverschieden. Wieder wünschte ich mir, dass Jim voll einsatzfähig wäre oder zumindest soweit ansprechbar, dass ich nicht ganz auf mich eingestellt war. Aber nach einer erneuten Gabe des Schmerzmittels befürchtete ich jedoch, dass Jim noch eine ganze Weile benommen schlafen würde. 

„Sollte sich die Enterprise fortbewegen, müssen wir ihr folgen.“

„Was? Ich werde ganz sicher nicht den Borg folgen!“

„Hast du nicht gesagt, dass sie eigentlich die Schüsse hätten bemerken müssen und nur nicht da sind, weil es sich nicht lohnt uns zu assimilieren? Dann können wir Ihnen sicher auch folgen!“

„Vielleicht“, sagte er. „Vielleicht schützt uns aber auch die Tarnvorrichtung. Ich will das nicht herausfinden! Wenn wir uns wegbewegen, wird man uns auf jeden Fall entdecken.“

„Dornt“, sagte ich beschwichtigend. „Ich komme aus einer Welt oder Zeit, in der es die Borg nicht gibt. Zumindest nicht hier an diesem Fleck. Wir waren unter uns, als wir uns auf die Oberfläche beamten. Wir müssen herausfinden, was geschehen ist und das wieder richtigstellen. Und das geht nur mit der Enterprise! Ich und Jim, wir müssen zum Schiff zurück!“


	3. Festgehalten

Später saß ich an Jims Bett und hielt seine Hand. Das Licht in der Krankenstation war schummerig, eigentlich viel zu schummrig für eine vernünftige, medizinische Arbeit. Vielleicht hatten die Erbauer auch einfach bessere Augen. Dornt war auf der Brücke. Ich wusste nicht, ob er der Enterprise folgen würde, sollte sie sich fortbewegen. Er hatte mir keine Antwort gegeben. Aber je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, desto mehr interpretierte ich das als „Ja“. Und ich kam ebenfalls zu dem Schluss, dass es noch Widerstand auf der Enterprise gab. Denn, wenn die Borg sich wirklich so verhielten, wie Dornt sie beschrieb, hätten sie schon längst weiterziehen und die Enterprise als Schrotthaufen zurücklassen müssen.

Ich legte meinen Kopf auf Jims Hand, schloss die Augen und schlief sofort ein.

„Hey, Pille... Pille?“ Ich erwachte langsam mit Jims Stimme im Ohr. Zuerst leise wie ein Hintergrundrauschen. Ich lag noch immer auf Jims Hand. Rasch fuhr ich in die Höhe, als mir das bewusst wurde. Wäre ich nicht so überrascht, dass Jim schon wach geworden war, ich wäre feuerrot geworden.

„Jim…Hey, wie fühlst du dich?“

„Scheiße.“ Die ehrliche Antwort.

„In der stecken wir!“ Jim versuchte, sich aufzurichten, gab es aber gleich wieder auf. „Du hast zwei gebrochene Rippen und einen Riss in der Lunge. Keine Sorge, ich habe dich wieder zusammengeflickt. Wird wohl ne fette Narbe geben.“

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Eine Narbe?“

„Ich musste mit Nadel und Faden ran…“

„Was?“ 

„Mit Nadel und Faden! Du kannst froh sein, dass ich ein einfacher Landarzt bin. Die können das nämlich!“

„Du verwechselt mich mit einem Rind in der Steppe....“ Jim rollte begleitet von einem leisen Stöhnen mit den Augen.

„Am Kopf bist du auf jeden Fall nicht verletzt.“ Ich sagte es beschwingt, meinte es aber durchaus ernst. 

Ich reichte Jim ein Glas mit frischem Wasser. Er versuchte, das Glas selbst zu greifen, was ich sanft abwehrte. Vorsichtig trank er ein paar Schlucke. Während er immer wieder an dem Glas nippte, brachte ich ihn auf den Stand meiner (zugegeben spärlichen) Erkenntnisse.

„Wir müssen auf die Enterprise!“ Auf diesen Satz hätte ich wetten können. Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen. Ich drückte ihn vorsichtig, aber bestimmt mit der Hand auf der Brust zurück.

„Du musst zuerst mal gesund werden!“

Jim bemerkte den Verband an meinen Unterarm. „Du bist verletzt?“ Seine blauen Augen suchten die meinen. Fürsorge klang in seiner Stimme mit. In mir kribbelte es. Manchmal waren meine Gefühle für ihn so stark, dass ich glaubte, zerspringen zu müssen und jetzt mischte sich dazu die Erleichterung, dass er ansprechbar und handlungsfähig war. Eine winzige Träne bahnte sich einen Weg über mein rechtes Augenlid hinaus. Hastig wischte ich mir über die Augen, tat so, als striche ich mir eigentlich die Haare aus der Stirn (die mir tatsächlich unfrisiert wirr in die Augen hingen).

„Angebrochen vermutlich. Geht schon. Ich hab von dem Schmerzmittel, das ich dir gebraut habe, genascht.“

Jim versuchte, sich mit Hilfe des Kissens wenigstens etwas aufzurichten. Ich half und zupfte das Kissen zurecht.

Dornt hatte mir, während ich mich geduscht und umgezogen hatte, verschiedene Lebensmitteltuben auf die Krankenstation gebracht. Er selbst hatte einen gelblichen Brei aus irgendeiner Art Getreide gegessen. Der Brei war ungenießbar, schon beim Geruch hatte es mir den Magen gehoben. Dornt hatte ein Sammelsurium an zusammengerafften Lebensmitteln an Bord, und die Tuben mit einer hochkalorischen Paste erschienen mir tatsächlich zum Verzehr für Menschen geeignet. Eine Tube hatte ich schon gegessen und mir war weder schlecht geworden, noch fühlte ich mich sonst wie vergiftet.

In einer Schale rührte ich die Paste zu einem Brei und reichte sie Jim mit einem Löffel. Er versuchte wieder den Löffel selbst zu nehmen, aber die gebrochenen Rippen verboten ihm, den Arm hochzuheben. Ich verkniff mir einen Klein-Kinderspruch, als ich ihm den Löffel hinhielt. 

„Wir müssen handeln. Ich kann nicht hier rumliegen und darauf warten, dass die Enterprise untergeht“, sagte er zwischen zwei Löffeln. 

„Dir geht es nur so gut wegen dem Schmerzmittel. Und selbst jetzt kannst du kaum den Arm heben! Du bist nicht einsatzfähig, Jim!“

„Du weißt, das mir das völlig egal ist! Ich lasse meine Leute nicht im Stich.“

„Ich sag dir was: Ich setze mich nachher hin und versuche, ein Mittel zur Heilungsbeschleunigung zu finden. Ich hab mir da schon ein paar Medikamente zur Seite gestellt, mit denen ich vielleicht was anfangen kann. Wenn mir das gelingt, dann bist du hoffentlich in ein paar Stunden soweit in Ordnung, dass wir ein Manöver starten können.“

Jim nickte. Er war nicht ganz einverstanden, dass sah ich dem unwilligen Blitzen in seinen Augen, aber ihm war klar, dass es dies der vernünftige Weg war. Ein halbtoter Captain nützte keinem. 

()()()

Mein Plan war insoweit aufgegangen, dass es mir nicht nur gelungen war, ein entsprechendes Medikament zusammen zu mixen, sondern ich entdecke zwischen der Vielzahl von Geräten so etwas wie einen Regenerator. Mit Dornts Hilfe brachte ich das Gerät zum Laufen und während ich die Konfiguration vornahm, machte sich Jim mit Dornt bekannt.

Ich hörte an Jims Stimme, dass die Wirkung des Schmerzmittels nachließ und er seine schwere Verletzung nun richtig zu spüren begann. Dennoch spritzte ich nicht nach. Wenn wir wirklich auf die Enterprise gelangen konnten, dann würde ich Reserven benötigen. Ich konnte schließlich nicht davon ausgehen, dass die Krankenstation vollumfänglich zur Verfügung stand. 

„Nur unser Chefingenieur ist in der Lage, über solange Zeit den kompletten Antrieb der Enterprise lahmzulegen“, hörte ich Jim sagen. „Ich verlange ja nicht, dass Sie uns begleiten. Ich bitte Sie nur, um einen Scan des Schiffes, damit wir herausfinden können, wo sich meine Mannschaft verschanzt hat. Und dass sie uns dann dorthin beamen.“

Dornt zögerte. Nervös kaute er auf er seiner Unterlippe. „Ein derartiger Scan könnte das Schiff verraten.“

„Es wird schnell gehen. Scannen und weg sind wir. Und dann sorgen wir da oben für Ablenkung.“

„Sie kennen die Borg nicht….“

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend mischte ich mich ein. „Was haben dir die Borg angetan?“

Dornt öffnete den Mund, dann schloss er ihn wieder. Doch er entschied sich zu sprechen: „Sie haben mein Volk ausgelöscht. Meine Eltern sind im Kampf gefallen, meine Geschwister wurden ins Kollektiv assimiliert. Ich konnte nichts tun. Ich konnte ihnen nicht helfen. Ich war alleine gegen so viele! Alles, was ich jetzt will, ist nie wieder einen Borg zu sehen.“

„Das kann ich verstehen“, sagte ich. „Aber jetzt kannst du uns helfen. Jetzt hast du die Mittel und die Möglichkeit, uns gegen die Borg zu helfen. Was du damals nicht konntest, kannst du jetzt!“ Anfängerpsychologie. Es war gemein von mir, diesen Knopf zu drücken. 

Aber meine Worte verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung „Lasst mich wissen, wann ihr soweit seid.“

Ich brauchte noch eine ganze Weile, bis der Regenerator auf menschliches Gewebe konfiguriert war. Jims Zustand verschlechterte sich durch die stärker werdenden Schmerzen rapide, schweißgebadet krümmte er sich auf der schmalen Pritsche. 

„Jim?“

Ein gequältes „Hm?“.

„Hältst du es noch aus? Ich möchte das Schmerzmittel noch aufbewahren. Wir werden es sicher auf der Enterprise brauchen.“

Schweißperlen auf der Stirn.

Ich bat Jim, so ruhig wie möglich zu liegen und knöpfte dabei Jims Hemd auf (was auch aus Dornts Fundus stammte). „Nach dem Einsatz des Regenerators werden die Schmerzen schnell nachlassen!“ 

Vorsichtig entfernte ich die Wundauflage. Die Wunde sah gut aus. Stark gerötet, aber keine Anzeichen einer Entzündung. Trocken. Ich verspürte einen gewissen Stolz.

„Was schaust du so… gefällt es dir, deinen Captain halbnackt zu sehen?“

„Ohne die Wunde fände ich es besser…“

„Dann leg dich ins Zeug… das hängt jetzt nur von dir ab.“ Ein feines Lächeln umspielte trotz der Schmerzen seine Lippen. Hatte er gerade versucht, mit mir zu flirten? 

Der Regenerator war ein schweres Gerät und ich baute es auf einem kleinen Tisch neben Jim auf. Das Ausrichten war Schwerstarbeit, da sich das Gerät sich nicht so bedienen ließ, wie ich es gewohnt war. Nach zwei Testläufen startete ich. Der helle Strahl durchdrang die Haut und die dünnen Muskelschichten der Rippen und sollte das Lungengewebe reparieren. Jim zuckte ein paar Mal zusammen. Mit einem Piepen war die Prozedur beendet und ich startete einen neuen Durchlauf. Es war kein Knochenregenerator, aber ich hoffte, die Heilung der Rippen doch vorantreiben zu können. Nach einer knappen, halben Stunde piepte das Gerät wieder und ich schaltete aus und schob den Tisch beiseite. Ein dritter, wesentlich schnellerer Durchlauf widmete sich der Operationsnarbe.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Mir ist übel, glaub ich.“ Jim setzte sich auf. Diesmal gelang es ihm, was ein gutes Zeichen war. Die Rippen taten noch ziemlich weh.

„Setz dich aufrecht hin. Ich will das abtasten.“

Jim rutschte auf die Kante und bemühte sich, so gerade wie möglich zu sitzen. Vorsichtig tastete ich um die Operationswunde herum. An den Rippen fühlte ich den Bruch noch deutlich. Die Wunde war jetzt jedoch geschlossen und es würde wohl nur eine schmale Narbe bleiben. Da ich kein Stethoskop hatte, presste ich mein Ohr an seinen Brustkorb und bat ihm, tief durchzuatmen. Ich hörte nichts, außer Jims tiefe Atemzüge. 

()()()

Die Müdigkeit und die Erschöpfung, die ich immer wieder verspürt hatte, waren wie weggeblasen. Adrenalin sorgte für den ultimativen Kick. Der Scan hatte ergeben, dass es der Mannschaft oder einem Teil der Mannschaft vermutlich gelungen war, die Antriebssektion abzuriegeln.

Dornt hatte sich nicht nur bereit erklärt, uns zu beamen, wir durften uns sogar aus seiner Waffenkammer bedienen. Auch hier hatte der Grüne auf seiner Flucht so einiges angehäuft, sodass wir tatsächlich die Qual der Wahl hatten.

Mein Blick streifte über die Vielzahl an Handfeuerwaffen. 

„Pille?“ Jim legte mir die Hand auf den ebenfalls im Regenerator behandelten Unterarm. Überrascht von der persönlichen Geste hielt ich inne und wand mich ihm zu.

„Ich danke dir, Leonard. Ohne dich hätte ich das nicht überlebt.“

Scheinbar lässig winkte ich ab. „Einen Regenerator bedienen kann jeder.“

Wieder dieses feine Lächeln, das seine Lippen neckisch zu umspielen schien. „Ich habe gespürt, dass du mich festgehalten hast, Leonard. Du hättest mich einfach fallen lassen und dich retten können. Es wäre dir nicht zu verdenken gewesen. Ohne dich wäre ich in dem See ertrunken.“

Jims Hand lag noch immer auf meinen Unterarm und irgendwie war er plötzlich so viel näher als sonst. Sein Atem kitzelte in meinem Gesicht. Mein Puls raste wie verrückt. Womöglich verlor ich gerade den Verstand. Die Erschöpfung verlangte vielleicht doch ihren Tribut.

Ich suchte fieberhaft nach Worten, wusste aber gar nicht, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte. „Ich...“, krächzte ich ziemlich erbärmlich. Heiße Röte schoss vom Hals aufwärts zu meinen Wangen.

Doch dann war er da, der Wille diesen Moment nicht ungenutzt vorübergehen zulassen. Wer weiß, was noch passieren würde. Womöglich würde es nie wieder einen derartigen, zweisamen Moment geben. Das war vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit, Jim zumindest eine Ahnung meiner Zuneigung zu vermitteln.

„Ich würde dich niemals fallen lassen“, sagte ich mit fester Stimme und blickte ihm direkt in die Augen, die in dem schwachen Licht so dunkelblau wie der See waren, in den wir gefallen waren. „Niemals, Jim.“ Ich legte meine andere Hand auf die seine. So standen wir eine ganze Weile und ich war mir sicher, dass Jim verstand, was ich ihm gerade hatte sagen wollen. Er zog seine Hand nicht weg.

„Los geht's“, sagte Jim dann und seine Gesichtszüge wurden hart.

Er war der Captain. 

Wir griffen nach zwei Phaserpistolen und machten uns auf in den Transporterraum.


	4. Unsichtbar

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich Dornt hätte danken können. Obwohl er beziehungsweise sein Schiff letztlich für den Unfall verantwortlich war, so hatte er keine Mühe gescheut, um uns zu helfen. Zudem hätte ich gerne mehr über ihn und seine Art erfahren. Die Zeit fehlte. In einer kleinen Tasche hatte ich die drei Spritzen mit dem Schmerzmittel und mehrere dieser Lebensmitteltuben. Dornt hatte sie mir eingepackt, er fand die Paste genauso eklig wie ich und war froh, die Tuben loszuwerden. Herzlich drückte ich seine Hand und hoffte ihm so meine Dankbarkeit vermitteln zu können.

In der Antriebssektion war ein Kraftfeld aktiv. Ein Hinweis mehr, dass sich die Crew eben genau da verschanzte. Dornt wurde es möglichst davor beamen.

„Dann klopfen wir an und werden hoffentlich hereingebeten“, hatte ich gescherzt, aber zum Lachen war mir eigentlich gar nicht zumute. Ich betrat mit Jim die Transporterplattform. Und schon ertönte das typisch hohe Knistern. Bruchteile einer Sekunde später materialisierten wir uns auf der Enterprise.

„Alles klar?“, blickte Jim fragend zu mir. Die Waffe hielt er schussbereit auf halber Höhe.

„Wir stecken nicht in einer Wand! Das ist ein erster Pluspunkt!“

Hier wo sonst die Techniker und Maschinisten geschäftig wuselten, war es jetzt gespenstisch still. Nur die Notbeleuchtung brannte. Wir blickten uns vorsichtig um, leise, auf kein Geräusch bedacht, schlichen wir zur ersten Kehre. Unsere Schritte hallten trotz aller Vorsicht in dem leeren Gang. Niemand war zu sehen. Immer wieder blickten wir uns um, sicherten uns ab. Weiter den Gang entlang. Dann rechts in einen Luftschacht und von dort in den Teil der Antriebssektion, in dem wir die Crew vermuteten. So wie wir Scotty kannten, hatte er selbstverständlich auch die Luftschächte verriegelt, wir würden uns bemerkbar machen müssen und hoffentlich keine Borg im Schlepptau haben.

Links jetzt die Tür vom Turbolift. Vorsichtig näherten wir uns. Normalerweise erkannte man an der Beleuchtung, ob sich der Lift in Betrieb befand. Die Lampe aber war zerstört. Phaserspuren an beiden Seiten des Decks. Zu meiner Linken Blut an Wand und Boden.

Mit dem vertraut klingenden, wischenden Geräusch öffnete sich die Tür zum Turbolift. Wir waren genau davor und es gab keine Möglichkeit, so schnell auszuweichen. Sie waren menschlicher Statur, die Köpfe kahl rasiert und der Körper steckte in einer Art Kampfanzug. Den Kopf verhüllt in einen halben Helm mit einem künstlichen Auge. Wir standen ihnen direkt gegenüber und sie sahen uns nicht.

Meine Hand mit der Waffe schnellte nach oben.

„Waffe runter!“, zischte Jim und drückte mit einer schnellen Bewegung meinen Arm wieder nach unten.

Sie kamen jetzt aus dem Turbolift heraus, bogen nach rechts ab und reagierten einfach nicht. Atmete ich eigentlich noch?

„Was war das?“ flüsterte ich fragend, wohl wissend, dass Jim darauf auch keine direkte Erklärung hatte.

„Sie nehmen uns nicht wahr!“, flüsterte Jim zurück. „Vielleicht, weil wir nicht so aussehen, wie die anderen und anscheinend keine Bedrohung darstellen! Wie Dornt sagte!“

Wir trugen Dornts viel zu weite Sachen (das Leinengemisch kratzte auf der Haut wie die Hölle, aber in Anbetracht der Umstände war das verkraftbar) und hatten so gesehen keine Ähnlichkeit der Crew.

Es war keine Zeit zum Rätselraten und also verdrängte ich auch den Gedanken, was hätte passieren können, wenn ich geschossen hätte. „Komm weiter“ Jim deutete mit der Waffe ein Winken an.

„Jim?“, bremste ich. „Wenn sie uns nicht wahrnehmen, dann könnten wir vielleicht bis zur Krankenstation vordringen?“

„In der Antriebssektion sind jede Menge Notfall-Kits…“

„Wir könnten mein Datenpadd holen! Jim, ich bin der einzige außer dir, der mit seinen Codes alle Türen öffnen kann, deine Codes haben sie sicherlich blockiert oder werden es versuchen. Vielleicht sind die Subroutinen für meine Codes noch aktiv?!“

Jims biss die Zähne zusammen. Ich sah die Anspannung der Kiefermuskulatur. Er wägte ab. Blitzschnell. Dann mit einem anerkennenden Nicken: „Einverstanden, Lieutenant Commander. Zur Krankenstation!“

 

() () ()

Leichter gesagt als getan. 

Der Wartungsschacht, der uns auf das Deck der Krankenstation führte, war eng. Die Luft war abgestanden. Winzige Orientierungslichter, die kaum den Namen verdienten, verbreiteten ein diffuses, schwaches Licht. Wenigstens wurde es kühler, je weiter wir uns von der Antriebssektion entfernten. Wir kletterten aufwärts. Seit Stunden. Die schmalen, kalten Stufen aus Metall, die gleichzeitig auch als Griffe dienten, taten irgendwann einfach nur noch weh an den Fingern. Schweißgebadet hielten wir immer wieder inne. Besorgt registrierte ich, dass Jim immer mal wieder vorsichtig nach seiner Wunde fühlte.

Endlich zeigte eine winzige Beschriftung an einem Gitter, dass wir das Deck der Krankenstation erreicht hatten. 

Auf diesem Deck herrschte deutlich mehr Betrieb. Immer wieder hörten wir Soldaten mit schweren Schritten vorübergehen. Wir zählten die Abstände, aber es gab kein Muster. Keine regelmäßige Patrouille, sondern geschäftiges Treiben. Ganz sicher bereiteten sie einen erneuten Angriff auf die Antriebssektion vor. Als wir eine Weile nichts hörten, löste Jim vorsichtig die Klammern, die das Gitter in Position hielten. Er war bedacht, so geräuschlos wie möglich zu arbeiten. Ich hätte ihm gerne geholfen, zumal ich an gelegentlichem leisen Stöhnen erkannte, dass er Schmerzen hatte, aber es war zu eng. Ich war gezwungen, unter ihm in der Röhre zu verharren. Sobald wir wieder Schritte hörten, hielt Jim inne und wartete, bis die Geräusche verhallten.

„Es muss schnell gehen. Ich hebe das Gitter aus der Verankerung, wir klettern raus, Gitter wieder rein und dann den Gang runter zur Krankenstation.“

„Ich bin bereit.“ Allmählich gewöhnte ich mich an den Adrenalinrausch. Nicht, dass ich nicht zuvor schon so manches Manöver mit Jim durchgestanden hatte, allerdings gehörte ich selten zu den Männern in der allerersten Reihe. Ich bin schließlich derjenige, der die Männer der ersten Reihe hinterher aufsammelt und wieder zusammenflickt.

Das Gitter war eigenwillig. Statt sich sanft aus dem Rahmen drücken zu lassen, polterte es mit einem lauten Krachen auf das Deck. Wir zuckten beide erschrocken zusammen, dann beeilten wir uns aus dem Loch zu kommen.

Laute, schnelle Schritte.

Mit schnellen Bewegungen drückte Jim das Gitter wieder in die Fassung. Es hing schief, aber nicht so schief, dass es sofort auffiel.

Sie waren fast da. 

Vier Soldaten im Kampfanzug. Schwer bewaffnet. Ein roter Strahl aus dem künstlichen Auge scannte die Umgebung. Wir pressten uns an die Wand, unwillkürlich hielt ich den Atem an. Schützend schob Jim seinen linken Arm über meine Brust, als wolle er mich hinter sich schieben, was mangels Platz aber nicht möglich war.

Abrupt hielten sie an. Noch immer sprachen sie kein Wort. Ich spürte Jims Arm überdeutlich auf meiner Brust. Hart klopfte mein Herz dagegen. Die roten Strahlen wanderten über Boden und Wände. Wanderten über uns. Keine Reaktion. Wie auf ein stilles Kommando marschierten sie gleichzeitig wieder los. 

Wir warteten, bis sie aus unserem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren. „Hast du das gesehen, Jim?“, flüsterte ich gepresst.

Jim nickte. Er wusste, wovon ich sprach, ohne dass ich es näher beschreiben musste. Wir waren so nah dran gewesen. Das war kein Kampfanzug, kein Helm. Die Borg waren teils Mensch, teils Maschine. Ein Wunder, dass ihnen das schiefe Gitter nicht aufgefallen war.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen. Es ist ganz sicher nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Borgs einen Weg in die Antriebssektion gefunden haben!“ 

Wir waren beide versucht zu rennen, zwangen uns aber maximal zu einem schnellen Laufschritt. Geräusche vermeidend. Die Kampfspuren waren hier deutlicher. Der Zugang zum medizinischen Lager war aufgesprengt worden. Immer wieder Blutspuren auf dem Boden. Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass unsere Verluste gering waren und sich so viele wie möglich retten konnten. 

Die Krankenstation.

„Los geht’s.“ Jim berührte den Tastschalter und die Tür öffnete sich mit vertrautem Geräusch.

Unwillkürlich hatte ich die Luft angehalten. Zischend entwich jetzt mein Atem. Die Krankenstation war leer. Keine Borg. Aber die Verkleidung der Computerkonsolen waren teils gelöst, teils aufgebohrt. Dicke Kabel waren angesteckt. Fremde Rechner waren aufgebaut. Auf den Monitoren Einsen und Nullen.

‚Die Schiffe werden ausgeschlachtet…‘, kamen mir Dornts Worte in den Sinn. Natürlich. Die medizinische Datenbank der Sternenflotte war eine lohnenswerte Beute, zumal die Sternenflotte hier anscheinend unbekannt war.

„Los!“ Jim schubste mich vorwärts. 

Wo war mein Datenpadd? Wo hatte ich es zuletzt hingelegt? Ich würde es doch nicht in meiner Kabine… nein, nein, es war auf der Krankenstation. Es steckte nach wie vor im Ladegerät.

„Pille! Achtung!“, rief Jim, als sich plötzlich die Tür aufschob. Jim war schnell und erwischte den ersten Borg mit einem gezielten Schuss. Getroffen wankte er. Der zweite Schuss streckte ihn nieder. Ich warf mich auf die Mittelkonsole, schnappte das Datenpadd und rutschte hinter der Konsole in Deckung. Ein Schuss krachte direkt neben mir in den Computer. Teile flogen durch die Luft, Funken sprühten.

Jim schoss mehrmals. Aber die nächsten Schüsse prallten an den Borg ab, als hätten sie plötzlich ein Kraftfeld um sich.

Zwei Schüsse direkt in die Konsole. Wieder Funken. Flammen. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzten wir beiden zur seitlichen Tür. Mit einem wischenden Geräusch verschluckte sie uns und ich verriegelte manuell die Tür.

„Verdammte Scheiße.“ Immerhin hielt ich fest das Datenpadd in den Händen. Die Borg begannen die Tür aufzubrechen. 

„Die brauchen nicht lang!“ Jim blickte sich um. Keine weitere Tür. Wir waren in der Isolierstation. Separate Lüftungsanlage. Keine Wartungsschächte. 

Die Tür beulte sich nach innen. 

Jim wies auf eine Klappe in der Wand. Ein Schacht. „Und wo geht der hin?“

„Das ist der Abwurf für die verseuchten Materialien. Der geht in die Verbrennung!“

„Und die ist in der Antriebssektion!“, Jim grinste. 

„Bist du wahnsinnig? Das sind weiß der Geier wie viele Meter senkrecht nach unten? Und dann werden wir zu einem Würfel gepresst und verbrannt!“

„Wir schießen uns raus! Wir haben gar keine andere Wahl! 

Die Tür ächzte unter der Gewalt, die man ihr antat.

Wir waren tot, so oder so. Ich drückte die Klappe auf und wollte mich gerade in den Schacht stürzen, da packte mich Jim mit beiden Händen im Nacken und zog mich zu sich heran. 

Seine Lippen knallten auf meine. Überrumpelt riss ich die Augen auf. Viel zu überrascht, um zu reagieren. 

„Los jetzt, Pille!“ Er gab mir einen unsanften Stoß und ich stürzte mich in die Tiefe. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch knallte mein Kopf gegen die metallene Begrenzung und ich verlor sofort das Bewusstsein.


	5. Verbockt

Ich hatte es verbockt. Ich hatte es erfolgreich verbockt. 

Bewaffnet mit einem Phasergewehr habe ich mich Seite an Seite mit Jim, Spock und den anderen zurück auf die Brücke gekämpft. Mein Kopf tat weh, aus einer zum Glück nicht tiefen Wunde an der Wade tropfte Blut, Dornts Hemd scheuerte nach wie vor auf der Haut wie ein Reibeisen und das Einzige, was mich wirklich beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass ich es verbockt hatte. Verbockt ist eigentlich ein viel zu schwacher Ausdruck.

Es hätte nur einen winzigen Fingerzweig von mir benötigt und ich wäre mir sicher, dass Jim Kirk mich geküsst hätte. Dass wir uns geküsst hätten. Das genau das passiert wäre, was ich mir schon tausendmal in zahllosen Nächten ausgemalt hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich es verbockt, weil ich nie wirklich daran geglaubt habe, nie die Möglichkeit, dass es tatsächlich ein „wir“ geben könnte, überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte. Meine Träume waren mehr geheimes Wunschdenken fern der Realität.

Im Waffenarsenal von Dornts Raumschiff hatte ich in einem Anfall von Mut versucht Jim zu signalisieren, wie es um mich und meine Gefühle für ihn stand. Und Jim hatte verstanden. Und dann, und dann, als er sich vorhin zu mir setzte, seine Finger mein Gesicht berührten und er so nah war wie noch nie zuvor, machte ich einen Rückzieher. Nicht nur einen Rückzieher, ich hatte es geschafft, Jim mit nur einem Satz so sehr zu kränken, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich das wieder würde reparieren können. 

Ich war ein Idiot. 

Was, wenn ich Jim sogar als Freund verloren habe? Würden wir weitermachen können, einfach so, als wäre nichts geschehen? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte Jim verletzt und befürchtete, dass die Wunde, wenn überhaupt, nur langsam heilen würde. Sie würde nässen und immer wieder aufplatzen, wie ein Geschwür, das einmal da, trotz aller modernen Medizin, nie mehr richtig abheilen würde.

„Lieutenant Uhura! Das Störsignal! Jetzt!“, rief Jim neben mir und mit einem Schlag war ich im Hier und Jetzt. Mit Schwung schulterte ich die Waffe, eilte an die Computerkonsole. Mein Job war es, Spock an der Konsole zu unterstützen, ich war hierfür garantiert nicht die erste Wahl, aber angesichts der Umstände hoffentlich eine brauchbare Alternative.   
Ich hatte es verbockt. Ich hatte es erfolgreich verbockt. 

Bewaffnet mit einem Phasergewehr habe ich mich Seite an Seite mit Jim, Spock und den anderen zurück auf die Brücke gekämpft. Mein Kopf tat weh, aus einer zum Glück nicht tiefen Wunde an der Wade tropfte Blut, Dornts Hemd scheuerte nach wie vor auf der Haut wie ein Reibeisen und das Einzige, was mich wirklich beschäftigte, war die Tatsache, dass ich es verbockt hatte. Verbockt ist eigentlich ein viel zu schwacher Ausdruck.

Es hätte nur einen winzigen Fingerzweig von mir benötigt und ich wäre mir sicher, dass Jim Kirk mich geküsst hätte. Dass wir uns geküsst hätten. Das genau das passiert wäre, was ich mir schon tausendmal in zahllosen Nächten ausgemalt hatte. Vielleicht hatte ich es verbockt, weil ich nie wirklich daran geglaubt habe, nie die Möglichkeit, dass es tatsächlich ein „wir“ geben könnte, überhaupt in Betracht gezogen hatte. Meine Träume waren mehr geheimes Wunschdenken fern der Realität.

Im Waffenarsenal von Dornts Raumschiff hatte ich in einem Anfall von Mut versucht Jim zu signalisieren, wie es um mich und meine Gefühle für ihn stand. Und Jim hatte verstanden. Und dann, und dann, als er sich vorhin zu mir setzte, seine Finger mein Gesicht berührten und er so nah war wie noch nie zuvor, machte ich einen Rückzieher. Nicht nur einen Rückzieher, ich hatte es geschafft, Jim mit nur einem Satz so sehr zu kränken, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich das wieder würde reparieren können. 

Ich war ein Idiot. 

Was, wenn ich Jim sogar als Freund verloren habe? Würden wir weitermachen können, einfach so, als wäre nichts geschehen? Ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich hatte Jim verletzt und befürchtete, dass die Wunde, wenn überhaupt, nur langsam heilen würde. Sie würde nässen und immer wieder aufplatzen, wie ein Geschwür, das einmal da, trotz aller modernen Medizin, nie mehr richtig abheilen würde.

„Lieutenant Uhura! Das Störsignal! Jetzt!“, rief Jim neben mir und mit einem Schlag war ich im Hier und Jetzt. Mit Schwung schulterte ich die Waffe, eilte an die Computerkonsole. Mein Job war es, Spock an der Konsole zu unterstützen, ich war hierfür garantiert nicht die erste Wahl, aber angesichts der Umstände hoffentlich eine brauchbare Alternative. 

Stimmen. Ziemlich weit weg. Wie als wäre ich unter Wasser. Sehr nah und doch gedämpft, obwohl sie aufgeregt klangen. 

„… es ging so schnell…“ – „Wir haben Lieutenant Foley und seine Mitarbeiter zum letzten Mal auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck gesehen…“ – „… ich weiß nicht, wir hatten Verluste…“ – „Eine Raumspalte versucht durch eine Sonneneruption... ich hätte nie gedacht…“ 

Unfähig die Stimmen zuzuordnen. Ich blinzelte vorsichtig. Das grelle Licht tat meinen Augen weh. Ich kniff sie wieder zusammen.

„…eine Art Schutzschild. Sie können sich anpassen. Wir müssen daher alle zweieinhalb Minuten das Kraftfeld neu konfigurieren…“ Scotty, das war eindeutig Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott! 

„Captain, ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind…“ Spock! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mal freuen würde seine Stimme zu hören. Auch wenn er mich offenbar nicht vermisst hatte.

Ich zwang mich jetzt, die Augen zu öffnen. 

„Er kommt zu sich, Captain!“ Schwester Chapels Gesicht schwebte über meinem. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Erschlagen“, murmelte ich und betastete vorsichtig meinen Kopf. Jetzt waren auch Spocks, Scottys, Sulus und Jims Gesicht über mir. „Du hast mich in dem Schacht hängen lassen. Ich musste uns alleine da raushauen“, sagte er lässig, aber seine Augen spiegelten Besorgnis.

Er hat mich geküsst! Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr mich wie ein heißer Strahl. Mein Captain hat mich geküsst! Und zwar nicht freundschaftlich auf die Wange, sondern richtig. Auf die Lippen. Leidenschaftlich. Sah man mir das an? 

„Alle Türen sind verschlossen!“, meldete Spock die Arbeitsfortschritte. „Turbolift blockiert und schaltet sich nur noch auf manuellen Code ein.“

„Störsignal läuft“, warf Uhura ein. 

„Scotty“, Jim über Interkom an den Maschinenraum. „Die Schilde sind noch nicht aktiv!“

Und genau in diesem Moment traf uns ein gewaltiger Schuss und erschütterte das Schiff bis in den Rumpf. Ich verlor den Halt, knallte gegen Spock, es riss uns beide die Füße weg und wir schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf.

„Die Schilde, Scotty! Uhura! Störsignal konfigurieren!“ 

„Schilde halten! Sind bei 91%.“

„Sulu! Alles, was Sie haben! Bringen Sie uns hier weg!“, hörte ich Jim rufen und schon spürte ich die Beschleunigung am ganzen Körper. Spock und ich waren sofort wieder auf den Beinen und auf unseren Plätzen.

„Ablenkungsmanöver! Jetzt!“ Jims Befehl richtete sich an die zwei Ingenieure, die in der Antriebssektion darauf warteten, die Rettungskapseln zu starten. Wir hatten die Kapseln mit einer Art Sprengkörper aus Altmetall ausgerüstet. Programmiert genau auf die Mitte des Raumschiffs der Borg. Ob sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden, war zwar nicht sicher, aber wir hofften, dass sie uns dringend benötigte Sekunden verschafften.   
_  
„Pille!“, jemand berührte mich an der Schulter. „Pille! Hey!“_

_„Hmmm…“ Meine Augenlider flatterten._

_„Hey… Wach auf!“ Diesmal wurde ich sanft, aber wesentlich bestimmter angeschubst._

_„Jim…“ Ich kam zu mir. Vorsichtig blinzelte ich. Das grelle Licht war noch in Erinnerung. Ich war noch mal ohnmächtig geworden. Aber jetzt war es dunkel. Der Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus funktionierte noch. Nur die Notbeleuchtung war an und tauchte den Maschinenraum in ein diffuses, gelbliches Licht. Die Erinnerung kam mit einem Schlag zurück und ich setzte mich auf._

_„Verdammt! Wie lange war ich weg!?“_

_„Drei Stunden. Mach dir keine Sorgen!“, sagte Jim schnell. Er kannte mich und mein Pflichtbewusstsein. „Dr. Conrad ist auch hier. Sie hat sich um die Verletzten gekümmert. Sie hat auch empfohlen, dich ruhen zu lassen. Das Medikament, dass sie dir gespritzt hat, entfaltet wohl so seine Wirkung besser.“_

_Dr. Conrad war die fähigste Ärztin in meinem Team. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mich um ein persönliches Gespräch bat, hatte ich regelrecht Angst, dass sie mir sagen würde, das Schiff verlassen zu wollen, um selbst woanders den Posten des Chefarztes einzunehmen. Sie würde eine Lücke in meinem Team hinterlassen._

_Wieder betastete ich die Beule an meinem Kopf. Sie war trotz der Spritze gewaltig angeschwollen._

_„Du hast Sulu vorhin auf die Schuhe gekotzt!“ Jim lächelte._

_„Ehhh“, stöhnte ich. Die Beule tat abartig weh. „Das war also kein Alptraum… er wird mir das auf ewig vorhalten!“_

_Jim berührte mich mit der einen Hand sachte an der Schulter, mit der anderen reichte er mir eine Flasche mit Trinkwasser. „Du hast eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung! Das kann er dir nicht vorhalten!“_

_„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm eine Diagnose als Entschuldigung ausreicht…“, murmelte ich und trank dazwischen mit schnellen Zügen. „Er wird mir wohl nie wieder eine Flasche von seinem Brandy abgeben!“_

_Wir lächelten jetzt beide._

_„Wo sind die anderen? Wie geht es weiter?“, flüsterte ich unwillkürlich, obwohl das nicht nötig war. Wir waren alleine._

_„Vorbereitungen treffen. Wir schlagen in einer Stunde zu. Spock und Scotty modifizieren die Phaser, damit sie sich alle paar Minuten neu konfigurieren. Dann können sich diese verfluchten Borg nicht anpassen.“_

_„Nützt mein Datenpadd etwas?“_

_„Ja! Wir werden mit deinem Padd nicht nur die Türen öffnen können, sondern auch verschließen. Zwei Ingenieure werden das von hier aus steuern und uns hoffentlich den Rücken freihalten. Mit einem Störsignal versuchen wir zumindest kurzfristig den Kontakt der Borg zu ihrem Schiff zu unterbrechen. Gleichzeitig versuchen wir in den nächsten Asteroidengürtel flüchten, sie werden uns mit dem riesigen Raumschiff dahin nicht folgen können. Und dort warten wir auf die nächste Sonneneruption, um in unser Universum zurückzukehren.“_

_Jim machte eine Pause._

_„Du erklärst mir sicher noch genau, was eigentlich passiert ist? Und wieso wir offenbar in einem anderem“, ich machte eine künstliche Pause. „Universum sind?“_

_„Mache ich, sobald wir sicher im Asteroidenfeld sind…“ Er sagte es so, dass mir klar war, dass es sich um eine private Unterredung handeln würde. Meine Lippen öffneten sich überrascht einen Spalt breit. Mein Mund war trotz des Wassers trocken.  
_  
Jeder war wieder auf seinem Platz. Mehrere schnelle Schüsse trafen uns, erschütterten uns aber dank der Schilde nicht so heftig wie der erste. 

„Captain!“, Scotty über Interkom. „Wir brauchen mehr Energie für die Schilde!“

Wieder ein Treffer, ich krallte mich an der Konsole fest um den Stand zu behalten. Noch bevor Jim ein Befehl geben konnte, begann ich Energie einzusparen. „Scotty! Deck 1 bis 4 ist menschenleer, ich schalte die Schwerkraft ab! In den Lagerräumen: Schwerkraft aus!“

„Reicht nicht!“

„Wasseraufbereitung aus!“, rief ich, während meine Finger über das Pult sausten.

An den Anzeigen sah ich, dass Spock mit der Abriegelung bestimmter Bereiche angefangen hatte. „Spock! Das ist Wahnsinn! Wenn dort doch noch jemand ist, ist das ein Todesurteil!“

„Die Scans zeigen keine humanoiden Lebensformen. Nur ein paar Borg. Die Sache hat also einen positiven Nebeneffekt. Es nicht zu tun, wäre unlogisch!“

„Ich scheiß auf die Logik!“, knurrte ich, traf aber weitere Vorbereitungen. 

Wieder trafen uns mehrere, schnelle Schüsse. 

„Schilde bei 68%!“

Ich holte tief Luft, dann drückte ich auf das rote Leuchtsignal am Schaltpult. Die Ansage kam automatisch: „Deck 1 bis 4: Lebenserhaltung manuelle Abschaltung! In den Lagerräumen: Lebenserhaltung manuelle Abschaltung!“

„Schilde bei 80% und stabil! Sollte reichen, Captain!“ Die Erleichterung in Scottys Stimme war sogar über Interkom mitten im Schlachtgetümmel herauszuhören.

„Captain!“ Uhura drehte sich zu Jim um. „Alle Frequenzen der Borg sind tot! Das Störsignal funktioniert!“   
__  
„Denkst du, du bist fit genug? Ich hätte dich nachher gerne an meiner Seite.“ Jim saß noch immer auf der Kante meines provisorischen Bettes. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er mich an der Wange. Sie zitterten kaum merklich. Ein wohliger Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken. Ich war versucht, die Augenlider zu schließen.

_„Ich bin fit.“ Meine Stimme war plötzlich ungewöhnlich belegt._

_Wieder Jims Finger. Auf meiner Hand. Als würden sie mit meinem Fingern spielen wollen. Sie verhakten sich. Jim war mir jetzt so nah, dass ich mich nur ein wenig würde vorbeugen müssen, um ihm… um ihn zu küssen. Fasziniert (Spock wird mir hoffentlich verzeihen, dass ich mir das Wort ausgeliehen habe) hing mein Blick an seinen Lippen. Sie waren formvollendet. Gleichmäßig geschwungen. Ob sie weich waren? Oder fest und fordernd? Das Flattern in meiner Magengegend verstärkte sich._

_„Hast du mich vorhin in der Krankenstation tatsächlich geküsst?“ Ich musste fragen. Ich wollte es hören. Warum konnte ich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich sagen. Vielleicht wegen dieser Realitätsgeschichte. Es schien derart unwirklich, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte._

_„Ja.“ Jims blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Das schönste Blau, das ich je gesehen hatte. „Und ich würde es gerne wieder tun.“_

_Da war es. Alles, was ich eigentlich wollte. Und alles andere verlor an Bedeutung. Mein Blick haftete jetzt wieder auf seinen Lippen. Mein Herz hämmerte so fest gegen meinen Brustkorb, dass ich glaubte, er müsse zerspringen. Unsere Situation, das gekaperte Schiff. Paralleluniversum? Alles war in diesem Moment ganz weit weg. Spielte keine Rolle mehr._

_Glaubte ich zumindest._

_„Du musst dich mir nicht verpflichtet fühlen, Jim.“_

_Hatte ich das gerade gesagt? Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

_Sofort ließ Jim meine Hand los. Sein Rücken wurde steif._

_„Du glaubst, ich würde mich dir verpflichtet fühlen?“ Entsetzen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben._

_„Na ja, ich meinte, du warst schwer verletzt und ich habe dich gerettet… ich will nicht, dass…“_

_Er fiel mir ins Wort. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe dich nicht missverstanden. Du hast mir deine Gefühle offenbart und jetzt weist du mich zurück?“ Seine Augen huschten hin und her, suchten verzweifelt einen Anker. Er war gerade bereit gewesen alles zu geben._

_„Jim!“ Ich legte versöhnlich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Aber er schüttelte sie ab und sprang regelrecht auf. Seine Augen konnte ich nicht mehr erkennen, wohl aber spürte ich die Kälte in seinem Blick und hörte sie in seinen Worten._

_„Melden Sie sich bei Commander Spock zur Einweisung.“_

_Ein letzter Versuch, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mich entschuldigen könnte. „Jim… ich meinte das nicht-“_

_„Lieutenant Commander: Das war ein Befehl!“_

_Ich kenne Jim so lange, ich kenne ihn so gut, wie kaum einer sonst, und ich weiß, dass er trotz seiner offenen Art niemanden schnell in sein Herzen lässt. Es stand mir offen und ich habe gerade von außen die Tür von außen zugeschlagen._

_Ich war ein Idiot.  
 __  
Stimmen. Ziemlich weit weg. Wie als wäre ich unter Wasser. Sehr nah und doch gedämpft, obwohl sie aufgeregt klangen._

__„… es ging so schnell…“ – „Wir haben Lieutenant Foley und seine Mitarbeiter zum letzten Mal auf dem Wissenschaftsdeck gesehen…“ – „… ich weiß nicht, wir hatten Verluste…“ – „Eine Raumspalte versucht durch eine Sonneneruption... ich hätte nie gedacht…“_ _

__Unfähig die Stimmen zuzuordnen. Ich blinzelte vorsichtig. Das grelle Licht tat meinen Augen weh. Ich kniff sie wieder zusammen._ _

__„…eine Art Schutzschild. Sie können sich anpassen. Wir müssen daher alle zweieinhalb Minuten das Kraftfeld neu konfigurieren…“ Scotty, das war eindeutig Chefingenieur Montgomery Scott!_ _

__„Captain, ich bin sehr erleichtert, dass Sie wieder bei uns sind…“ Spock! Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mal freuen würde seine Stimme zu hören. Auch wenn er mich offenbar nicht vermisst hatte._ _

__Ich zwang mich jetzt, die Augen zu öffnen._ _

__„Er kommt zu sich, Captain!“ Schwester Chapels Gesicht schwebte über meinem. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?“_ _

__„Erschlagen“, murmelte ich und betastete vorsichtig meinen Kopf. Jetzt waren auch Spocks, Scottys, Sulus und Jims Gesicht über mir. „Du hast mich in dem Schacht hängen lassen. Ich musste uns alleine da raushauen“, sagte er lässig, aber seine Augen spiegelten Besorgnis._ _

__Er hat mich geküsst! Die Erkenntnis durchfuhr mich wie ein heißer Strahl. Mein Captain hat mich geküsst! Und zwar nicht freundschaftlich auf die Wange, sondern richtig. Auf die Lippen. Leidenschaftlich. Sah man mir das an?_ _

_„Alle Türen sind verschlossen!“, meldete Spock die Arbeitsfortschritte. „Turbolift blockiert und schaltet sich nur noch auf manuellen Code ein.“_

_„Störsignal läuft“, warf Uhura ein._

_„Scotty“, Jim über Interkom an den Maschinenraum. „Die Schilde sind noch nicht aktiv!“_

_Und genau in diesem Moment traf uns ein gewaltiger Schuss und erschütterte das Schiff bis in den Rumpf. Ich verlor den Halt, knallte gegen Spock, es riss uns beide die Füße weg und wir schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf._

_„Die Schilde, Scotty! Uhura! Störsignal konfigurieren!“_

_„Schilde halten! Sind bei 91%.“_

_„Sulu! Alles, was Sie haben! Bringen Sie uns hier weg!“, hörte ich Jim rufen und schon spürte ich die Beschleunigung am ganzen Körper. Spock und ich waren sofort wieder auf den Beinen und auf unseren Plätzen._

_„Ablenkungsmanöver! Jetzt!“ Jims Befehl richtete sich an die zwei Ingenieure, die in der Antriebssektion darauf warteten, die Rettungskapseln zu starten. Wir hatten die Kapseln mit einer Art Sprengkörper aus Altmetall ausgerüstet. Programmiert genau auf die Mitte des Raumschiffs der Borg. Ob sie ihr Ziel erreichen würden, war zwar nicht sicher, aber wir hofften, dass sie uns dringend benötigte Sekunden verschafften._

_„Pille!“, jemand berührte mich an der Schulter. „Pille! Hey!“_

_„Hmmm…“ Meine Augenlider flatterten._

_„Hey… Wach auf!“ Diesmal wurde ich sanft, aber wesentlich bestimmter angeschubst._

_„Jim…“ Ich kam zu mir. Vorsichtig blinzelte ich. Das grelle Licht war noch in Erinnerung. Ich war noch mal ohnmächtig geworden. Aber jetzt war es dunkel. Der Tag-Nacht-Rhythmus funktionierte noch. Nur die Notbeleuchtung war an und tauchte den Maschinenraum in ein diffuses, gelbliches Licht. Die Erinnerung kam mit einem Schlag zurück und ich setzte mich auf._

_„Verdammt! Wie lange war ich weg!?“_

_„Drei Stunden. Mach dir keine Sorgen!“, sagte Jim schnell. Er kannte mich und mein Pflichtbewusstsein. „Dr. Conrad ist auch hier. Sie hat sich um die Verletzten gekümmert. Sie hat auch empfohlen, dich ruhen zu lassen. Das Medikament, dass sie dir gespritzt hat, entfaltet wohl so seine Wirkung besser.“_

_Dr. Conrad war die fähigste Ärztin in meinem Team. Jedes Mal, wenn sie mich um ein persönliches Gespräch bat, hatte ich regelrecht Angst, dass sie mir sagen würde, das Schiff verlassen zu wollen, um selbst woanders den Posten des Chefarztes einzunehmen. Sie würde eine Lücke in meinem Team hinterlassen._

_Wieder betastete ich die Beule an meinem Kopf. Sie war trotz der Spritze gewaltig angeschwollen._

_„Du hast Sulu vorhin auf die Schuhe gekotzt!“ Jim lächelte._

_„Ehhh“, stöhnte ich. Die Beule tat abartig weh. „Das war also kein Alptraum… er wird mir das auf ewig vorhalten!“_

_Jim berührte mich mit der einen Hand sachte an der Schulter, mit der anderen reichte er mir eine Flasche mit Trinkwasser. „Du hast eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung! Das kann er dir nicht vorhalten!“_

_„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihm eine Diagnose als Entschuldigung ausreicht…“, murmelte ich und trank dazwischen mit schnellen Zügen. „Er wird mir wohl nie wieder eine Flasche von seinem Brandy abgeben!“_

_Wir lächelten jetzt beide._

_„Wo sind die anderen? Wie geht es weiter?“, flüsterte ich unwillkürlich, obwohl das nicht nötig war. Wir waren alleine._

_„Vorbereitungen treffen. Wir schlagen in einer Stunde zu. Spock und Scotty modifizieren die Phaser, damit sie sich alle paar Minuten neu konfigurieren. Dann können sich diese verfluchten Borg nicht anpassen.“_

_„Nützt mein Datenpadd etwas?“_

_„Ja! Wir werden mit deinem Padd nicht nur die Türen öffnen können, sondern auch verschließen. Zwei Ingenieure werden das von hier aus steuern und uns hoffentlich den Rücken freihalten. Mit einem Störsignal versuchen wir zumindest kurzfristig den Kontakt der Borg zu ihrem Schiff zu unterbrechen. Gleichzeitig versuchen wir in den nächsten Asteroidengürtel flüchten, sie werden uns mit dem riesigen Raumschiff dahin nicht folgen können. Und dort warten wir auf die nächste Sonneneruption, um in unser Universum zurückzukehren.“_

_Jim machte eine Pause._

_„Du erklärst mir sicher noch genau, was eigentlich passiert ist? Und wieso wir offenbar in einem anderem“, ich machte eine künstliche Pause. „Universum sind?“_

_„Mache ich, sobald wir sicher im Asteroidenfeld sind…“ Er sagte es so, dass mir klar war, dass es sich um eine private Unterredung handeln würde. Meine Lippen öffneten sich überrascht einen Spalt breit. Mein Mund war trotz des Wassers trocken._

_Jeder war wieder auf seinem Platz. Mehrere schnelle Schüsse trafen uns, erschütterten uns aber dank der Schilde nicht so heftig wie der erste._

_„Captain!“, Scotty über Interkom. „Wir brauchen mehr Energie für die Schilde!“_

_Wieder ein Treffer, ich krallte mich an der Konsole fest um den Stand zu behalten. Noch bevor Jim ein Befehl geben konnte, begann ich Energie einzusparen. „Scotty! Deck 1 bis 4 ist menschenleer, ich schalte die Schwerkraft ab! In den Lagerräumen: Schwerkraft aus!“_

_„Reicht nicht!“_

_„Wasseraufbereitung aus!“, rief ich, während meine Finger über das Pult sausten._

_An den Anzeigen sah ich, dass Spock mit der Abriegelung bestimmter Bereiche angefangen hatte. „Spock! Das ist Wahnsinn! Wenn dort doch noch jemand ist, ist das ein Todesurteil!“_

_„Die Scans zeigen keine humanoiden Lebensformen. Nur ein paar Borg. Die Sache hat also einen positiven Nebeneffekt. Es nicht zu tun, wäre unlogisch!“_

_„Ich scheiß auf die Logik!“, knurrte ich, traf aber weitere Vorbereitungen._

_Wieder trafen uns mehrere, schnelle Schüsse._

_„Schilde bei 68%!“_

_Ich holte tief Luft, dann drückte ich auf das rote Leuchtsignal am Schaltpult. Die Ansage kam automatisch: „Deck 1 bis 4: Lebenserhaltung manuelle Abschaltung! In den Lagerräumen: Lebenserhaltung manuelle Abschaltung!“_

_„Schilde bei 80% und stabil! Sollte reichen, Captain!“ Die Erleichterung in Scottys Stimme war sogar über Interkom mitten im Schlachtgetümmel herauszuhören._

_„Captain!“ Uhura drehte sich zu Jim um. „Alle Frequenzen der Borg sind tot! Das Störsignal funktioniert!“_

_„Denkst du, du bist fit genug? Ich hätte dich nachher gerne an meiner Seite.“ Jim saß noch immer auf der Kante meines provisorischen Bettes. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er mich an der Wange. Sie zitterten kaum merklich. Ein wohliger Schauer jagte mir über den Rücken. Ich war versucht, die Augenlider zu schließen._

_„Ich bin fit.“ Meine Stimme war plötzlich ungewöhnlich belegt._

_Wieder Jims Finger. Auf meiner Hand. Als würden sie mit meinem Fingern spielen wollen. Sie verhakten sich. Jim war mir jetzt so nah, dass ich mich nur ein wenig würde vorbeugen müssen, um ihm… um ihn zu küssen. Fasziniert (Spock wird mir hoffentlich verzeihen, dass ich mir das Wort ausgeliehen habe) hing mein Blick an seinen Lippen. Sie waren formvollendet. Gleichmäßig geschwungen. Ob sie weich waren? Oder fest und fordernd? Das Flattern in meiner Magengegend verstärkte sich._

_„Hast du mich vorhin in der Krankenstation tatsächlich geküsst?“ Ich musste fragen. Ich wollte es hören. Warum konnte ich in diesem Moment nicht wirklich sagen. Vielleicht wegen dieser Realitätsgeschichte. Es schien derart unwirklich, dass es nicht wahr sein konnte._

_„Ja.“ Jims blickte mir direkt in die Augen. Das schönste Blau, das ich je gesehen hatte. „Und ich würde es gerne wieder tun.“_

_Da war es. Alles, was ich eigentlich wollte. Und alles andere verlor an Bedeutung. Mein Blick haftete jetzt wieder auf seinen Lippen. Mein Herz hämmerte so fest gegen meinen Brustkorb, dass ich glaubte, er müsse zerspringen. Unsere Situation, das gekaperte Schiff. Paralleluniversum? Alles war in diesem Moment ganz weit weg. Spielte keine Rolle mehr._

_Glaubte ich zumindest._

_„Du musst dich mir nicht verpflichtet fühlen, Jim.“_

_Hatte ich das gerade gesagt? Hatte ich das gerade wirklich gesagt?_

_Sofort ließ Jim meine Hand los. Sein Rücken wurde steif._

_„Du glaubst, ich würde mich dir verpflichtet fühlen?“ Entsetzen war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben._

_„Na ja, ich meinte, du warst schwer verletzt und ich habe dich gerettet… ich will nicht, dass…“_

_Er fiel mir ins Wort. „Ich bin mir sicher, ich habe dich nicht missverstanden. Du hast mir deine Gefühle offenbart und jetzt weist du mich zurück?“ Seine Augen huschten hin und her, suchten verzweifelt einen Anker. Er war gerade bereit gewesen alles zu geben._

_„Jim!“ Ich legte versöhnlich meine Hand auf seine Schulter. Aber er schüttelte sie ab und sprang regelrecht auf. Seine Augen konnte ich nicht mehr erkennen, wohl aber spürte ich die Kälte in seinem Blick und hörte sie in seinen Worten._

_„Melden Sie sich bei Commander Spock zur Einweisung.“_

_Ein letzter Versuch, obwohl ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mich entschuldigen könnte. „Jim… ich meinte das nicht-“_

_„Lieutenant Commander: Das war ein Befehl!“_  
  
Ich kenne Jim so lange, ich kenne ihn so gut, wie kaum einer sonst, und ich weiß, dass er trotz seiner offenen Art niemanden schnell in sein Herzen lässt. Es stand mir offen und ich habe gerade von außen die Tür von außen zugeschlagen. 

Ich war ein Idiot.


End file.
